


''Quand on est dos au mur, y'a plus de place pour reculer''

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [122]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, FC Bayern München, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko a besoin d'aide, Hasan essaye d'être là.





	''Quand on est dos au mur, y'a plus de place pour reculer''

**Author's Note:**

> Grand corps malade ''Espoir adapté''

''Quand on est dos au mur, y'a plus de place pour reculer''

  
Hasan avait vu Niko évoluer, il avait vu tant de fois ses émotions qu'il n'avait plus aucun problème pour les identifier, même s'il avait eu besoin de Robert pour comprendre. Il l'avait vu débarquer au Bayern en 2001 avec son frère, là où Rob faisait de son mieux pour se socialiser avec tout le monde (dont le trio qu'il formait à l'époque avec Giovane et Bixente), Niko avait toujours été plus réservé, comme enfermé dans son stoisme quand il le voulait. Hasan avait été à ses côtés quand Niko était revenu de la coupe du monde 2002, l'avait consolé tant de fois avant que Niko ne quitte le Bayern en 2003.

  
Pendant quelques années, Hasan avait surveillé Niko de loin, mais il l'avait vraiment retrouvé quand Niko avait pris la tête de Frankfurt, ils pouvaient finalement se voir dans le cadre de la Bundesliga sans que ça soit une rivalité entre joueurs (même si c'était devenu une sorte de rivalité entre directeur sportif et entraîneur). Avec les miracles qu'avait fait Niko à l'Eintracht, Hasan s'était senti obligé de l'engager, Kovac était un compagnon d'arme pour lui (et ça faisait longtemps depuis qu'il avait vu Robert).

  
Mais maintenant après la défaite contre Dortmund, Niko semblait brisé, Hasan ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Niko pleurait seul sur le terrain après un entraînement, Hasan ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il suivit son instinct et prit Niko dans ses bras, le relevant de la pelouse. Kovac remuait silencieusement, ses sanglots le déchirant. Hasan lui chuchota des paroles d'encouragement, il devait peut-être appeler Gio pour des conseils, mais pour l'instant Niko apprendrait à aller mieux avec lui.

  
Fin


End file.
